The present disclosure relates generally to adjustable seats for use in vehicles. More particularly the present disclosure relates to a recliner mechanism for use in an adjustable seat in a vehicle.
It is generally known to provide adjustable vehicle seats. Further, it is generally known to provide an adjustable seat back of a vehicle seat in a first row seating application as well as in a single occupant vehicle seat such as a “captain's chairs” The angularly adjustable seat back allows an occupant to obtain a more comfortable seating position. It is also generally known to provide a non-first row and/or bench-type seat with an angularly adjustable seat back. Generally, recliner mechanisms are known for providing seat back angular adjustment. Such recliner mechanisms are generally known as pawl and latch-type and round heart-type recliner mechanisms.
Typically, such generally known recliner mechanisms are integral components of the vehicle seat and commonly interconnect the seat base and seat back. Alternatively, the recliner mechanism connects the seat back to the vehicle structure, commonly at the lower end of the seat back of the vehicle seat and using a bracket having one end connected to the recliner mechanism and the other end of the bracket connected to the vehicle structure. In another generally known embodiment, the seat back is latched to the vehicle structure using a high latch and a striker. There remains a continuing need to provide improved mechanisms for the above that provide greater performance than compared to the known systems.